


Sparkles

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Series: Life in the Hellsing Manor [2]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: one shots, random drafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon watching Twilight, Alucard has a strong hatred for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkles

A/n: I do not own Hellsing, nor do I own Twilight. Also, I do not mean to offend those who like Twilight.

* * *

 

_Sparkles_

“Master?” Seras Victoria peaked into her master’s chamber in hopes of finding him.

“What is it, Police Girl?” Her master was the great count, Alucard.

This said man was currently lunging in his large, tall chair, when Seras called him. After motioning for her fledgling into his room, the count noticed how Seras was squirming. His curiosity was rather peaked.

“Master, have you heard of the series called _Twilight_?” Alucard’s dark eyebrow rose.

“ _Twilight_? As in the daytime Twilight?” Police Girl certainly did now have his attention.

“Um… The American’s have produced a series called _Twilight_ ; it revolves around a male vampire, a human, female teenager, and a wolf transforming male.” Seras rocked on her heels.

“And? All around the world people have written about creatures of the night, why should I care?” Alucard sipped his blood wine.

“Well um, upon reading the books and then watching the movies; I came to realize that humans make wrong assumptions about us vampires. And well… It’s annoying to the point I get angry.” Seras’s blue eyes glittered with emotions.

“Oh? Pray tell, what makes you angry about this series?” Alucard was nearly falling out of his seat in amusement.

“Up to watching one of the movies with me?” The count followed his fledgling up into the living room.

Two hours later, Alucard threw his popcorn angrily at the TV. Angry black tendrils whorled around the angry vampire, as he ripped both the DVD and the DVD case to shreds.

“We DO NOT fucking SPARKLE! We are pale, yes! But we DO NOT SPARKLE!” With his rant over, Alucard sat on the floor and pouted like a three year old. Walter came over with a look of worry.

“Did you make him watch the whole movie?” Seras nodded, she was still dumbfounded at her master’s reaction.

“I wasn’t expecting him to react like that!” Walter smiled.

“Ms. Victoria, you reacted the same way, but you didn’t destroy the movie and case, you merely destroyed the targets that were used for training.” Seras nervously rubbed her head.

“Master, it was merely a movie.” Seras blanched as she saw the angry look on her master’s face.

“We DO NOT sparkle!” With that Alucard disappeared into his chamber. Seras sighed before helping Walter with the mess. Now she knew to never show her master movies with sparkling knock off vampires.

_End_

* * *

 

A/n: Again, I do not wish to offend those who like Twilight. Thanks for reading!


End file.
